


Creator Deceiver Destroyer

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: myth Loki devotional [5]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, depression/dysthymia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 4 July 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creator Deceiver Destroyer

As I long for you and call for you  
I know not what aspect you will bring  
If you come, no, when you come  
I do not know which face I hope to see

I thought I craved the creator  
crafty, the benevolent,  
gift-giver to men and gods  
Would you come as the lover?  
But would even your succour  
your blessing, your passion  
be enough to cure  
a black heart of melancholy  
would even your fire  
be enough to warm the icy cavern  
inside this hollow shell

And if you came as trickster  
player of pranks  
weaver of schemes and lies  
you would delight a mind  
dulled by ennui, bored with life  
and this sterile earth  
but would even your tricks  
grow stale with time and habit

And if you come as chaos  
As vengeance, as destroyer  
I would welcome that also  
Perhaps most of all


End file.
